Taruro
Taruro, or Maelstrom as he was later known, was a villainous Le-Matoran from Nuiamort. He was previously infected by Terrademus. History Taruro was created to inhabit the island of Nuiamort. It is unknown what function the island served in the running of the Mata Nui robot. All the Matoran on the island lived in one village, despite being of different elements. At some point, Nuiamort was hit by a tsunami, and Taruro and his fellow Matoran survivors were left to rebuild their homes from the wreckage. Makuta invasion When Terrademus came to Nuiamort, Taruro was one of the first Matoran to be infected by the Makuta's Kraata, and was also the first to be freed. However, after that incident, he became even more reclusive than usual, to the point where he refused to speak to anyone, including some of his closest friends. After the final confrontation between Arbern and Terrademus, in which the Makuta revealed his true intentions and surrendered to the Toa, Taruro went missing. The other Matoran tried to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. Even Terrademus, now a force of good, joined the seacrh, but with no luck. In reality, he was now searching for The Creator's Heart, the same item which Terrademus had nearly destroyed the island to find. Somehow, he discovered that rather than being in the hidden temple, which was apparently its resting place, it was in the roots of a great oak tree. Just as Taruro found it, Arbern confronted him, and tried to get Taruro to turn it over. It was then that the Le-Matoran revealed his reasons for running away - fed up of being nothing more than a virtually unknown Matoran, he wanted to be the most powerfl being in the universe, and the Creator's Heart could grant him that power. Using the Heart's raw power, Taruro became a being of pure energy, calling himself Maelstrom. He cast a spell of shadow over the entire Matoran Universe, and killed Arbern and every Matoran on Nuiamort. He had won. Dark Future Several years later, a mysterious hooded being appeared in Metru Nui. He destroyed all of Maelstrom's enforcers, and battled his way to the center of the city. In the Coliseum, he confronted Maelstrom, revealing himself to be Terrademus. After a terrible battle, Terrademus was nearly defeated by Maelstrom, but the Makuta managed to take the Heart from him. Immediately, time began to reverse, until they were back on Nuiamort again, and Maelstrom was still Taruro. Just as Taruro tried to use the Heart, Terrademus knocked it out of his hands with his ElectroStaff, sending the Heart's energies into a frenzy, in which Taruro was killed. The other Matoran were later told of his betrayel. Abilities and Traits As a Matoran, Taruro could not access his elemental Air powers. As Maelstrom, he could use any and every power ever concieved, including every mask power and every element. Taruro was very reclusive, and prefered to be around Rahi than other Matoran. Ever since he was cured of his infected Kanohi, he had been more reclusive, and even aggresive towards his "friends". Mask and Tools Taruro wore a Kanohi Mahiki, the Mask of Illusion, and had large claws. When he became Maelstrom, he no longer had a need for a body, or a need for masks or weapons. Category:Ihu Category:Matoran Category:Air Category:Le-Matoran Category:Nuiamort